


Entender

by TiyeTiye



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ivar x Hispanic Reader, Ivar x OC - Freeform, Ivar x OFC, NSFW, Smut, Spanish Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiyeTiye/pseuds/TiyeTiye
Summary: Some of the dialogue towards the end is in Spanish, and I have provided (translations in parentheses.) Please excuse me for any errors I might have made - while I did study the language in school for several years, that was a long time ago. I’m not a native speaker and Google Translate can only get you so far. Lo siento in advance.





	Entender

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the dialogue towards the end is in Spanish, and I have provided (translations in parentheses.) Please excuse me for any errors I might have made - while I did study the language in school for several years, that was a long time ago. I’m not a native speaker and Google Translate can only get you so far. Lo siento in advance.

“Dammit, let go!” Teresa growled in exasperation. “Come on! Get off! Get off! GET OFF!”

“Do you want some help?” Ivar chuckled from somewhere behind her running his hands up her bare legs to knead the flesh of her ass. Teresa looked over her shoulder at him leaning up against the headboard of his enormous bed. She knew what kind of picture she must make - hair a mess, wearing nothing but a bra and panties, lips swollen, and a slightly manic look in her eyes. She could still feel him hard and ready beneath her hips, but now the look in his eyes was veering towards unsure. Teresa smiled at him as warmly as she could. 

“No helping, you said I could do it this time,” she twisted around and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. “Besides, I’m already committed.” 

He chuckled. “You’re something,” he agreed. This was the first time he’d ever let her fully undress him. Usually Ivar took care of his leg braces while she was busy shimmying out of her jeans or wriggling out of a dress in the quick, breathless moments before their lips crashed together again and they forgot everything except the feeling of skin on skin, but tonight had been different. They’d come barreling into his apartment and she’d pushed him against the wall to kiss him again, attacking the curve of his neck, the line of his jaw, the sweetness of his lower lip. While he’d used one hand on the small of her back to grind her against him and tangled the other in her hair to let him nibble and suck at her ear, she’d run her fingers along the line of skin at his belt and then up underneath his shirt to feel the hot skin of his stomach and chest. They’d broken apart long enough for her to whip his shirt over his head and pull his hair out of its tie before she was back on him, throwing her arms around his neck to press him even tighter to her and drawing her tongue along his collar bone. He’d groaned and cupped her jaw to make her look up at him. 

“Bed,” he’d told her. 

“Bed,” she’d smiled and agreed. 

They’d made it into Ivar’s room and Teresa had been half out of her yellow sundress already, so she’d stripped down to her underwear in moments. When Ivar sat on the bed and bent to remove his leg braces, something made her step closer to him and stop him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Wait,” she’d whispered, biting her lip, suddenly timid. “Let me?” she’d asked softly when he looked up at her. 

Teresa thought she’d seen a flash of panic in his blue eyes for just a second, but he’d just licked his lips and nodded to her, scooting backwards on the bed to let her climb on top of him. 

And now Teresa was stuck. She technically knew the right procedure to make the damn thing open, but it just _wouldn’t_ _fucking let go._ Each brace had four crossbars along the front of them running down the length of Ivar’s legs and she’d gotten the first crossbar up near his left hip to open no problem - press the small catch near the pneumatic cylinder, push slightly in on the cross bar, slide down towards his foot, and viola! Except, the second crossbar had refused to follow the plan. 

“Jesus, Ivar you’ve got to be some sort of safecracker to get in and out of these every day.” _Press-Push-Slide…_ still nothing. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her to cup her breasts, grazing his lips along the back of her neck and she thought she could feel him grin. 

“Maybe…but sorry darling, **you don’t strike me as the professional criminal type**.” 

_Press-Push-Slide-Click!_ The second crossbar popped open. Teresa twisted around to give Ivar a cocky grin.

“ **Yeah well…that’s why I’m so good at it.** ” She pushed hips back into him and he groaned and nipped her on the shoulder, but released her so she could continue freeing him. 

Teresa succeeded in freeing his legs with no further problems, gently lifting each leg out of its brace by the heel, and placing the titanium frames on the floor near the bed, leaving her bra and panties next to them. Ivar then took her hand and pulled her back down on top of him, raising his head to suckle at her breasts while she rocked her hips against the rough fabric still covering his cock and wound her arms around his neck. Their lips met again in a warm, slow kiss that soon had her burning. Smiling against his mouth she took one hand and slowly trailed it down his neck, over his shoulder, down the hard muscles of his chest, until her fingers came to rest on his belt buckle. She felt him stiffen under her touch just a fraction and stopped. 

Teresa planted a soft kiss below his ear. “Okay?” she whispered. 

Ivar pulled back and turned to look her in the eyes. “Okay,” he nodded. 

Teresa smiled and rested her forehead against his for a moment, trying to let him know how thankful she was that he was letting her see this side of him. His blue eyes still seemed to harbor a hint of doubt, but he did nothing to stop her hand from undoing his belt. She gave him one last grateful kiss before sliding down his body, sending her lips and tongue down to follow her fingers. 

Teresa kept her eyes on his as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper, he looked less doubtful now and his breathing had picked back up. She smiled at him again and Ivar smiled back, before Teresa slid her lips along the grove of his hip and left a sloppy kiss below his navel, her hands slowly starting to remove the last of his clothing. He lifted his hips a bit to help her, and as his cock sprang free and she paused to give it a long lick before continuing down his body, until he was naked and perfect laid out in front of her. 

She knelt before him on the bed, drinking in the sight of him, while Ivar kept his eyes locked on her face, and for a long moment neither spoke and neither moved. After a while, Ivar leaned over to grab his pants from where Teresa had left them. 

“This was stupid. We should just -”

Teresa stopped him with a hand on his thigh. “No, Ivar wait.” She stroked her hand down his leg, then back up again, but his eyes were still unsure. She wanted to tell him how much she still wanted him, how much she wanted to make him feel good. She wanted to make him understand how much he meant to her, how she thought of him so often when he wasn’t with her, even though they’d only been seeing each other a few weeks. How much her growing attachment to him scared her. But she couldn’t find the words, and once she did, she couldn't quite bring herself to say them in English. 

_“Ivar, ¿tienes idea de lo perfecto que eres?”_ (Ivar, do you have any idea how perfect you are?)

She leaned over him to place a gentle kiss on the top of his foot and giggled when his leg spasmed and he gave a breathy little laugh. 

Teresa looked up at him through the fall of her hair. “Ticklish?” she asked. He bit his lip and gave her a little sheepish smile and nod before she bent her lips back down to him. 

She carefully ran her tongue around the delicate bones on the inside of his ankle. _“¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me haces?”_ (Do you have any idea what you do to me?)

She skimmed her teeth up the side of his other calf and the little moan he let out sent something liquid and hot to her core. _“Cariño, me haces deshacer. Cada vez que estoy contigo se siente como que estoy cayendo.”_ (Darling, you make me come undone. Every time I’m with you I feel like I’m falling.) 

As she trailed a line of kisses up the side of his knee, Ivar reached down and started running his fingers through her hair. _“Me incendiaste. Eres todo lo que puedo pensar. Tu y tu cuerpo.”_

(You set me on fire. You’re all I can think about. You and your body.)

She trailed one hand up his thigh to his cock and began to stroke him, nuzzling her cheek against his other leg as he groaned. _“Ojalá que pudieras entender.”_ (I wish you could understand.) 

Teresa looked up at him now. All traces of uncertainty were gone from Ivar’s eyes, replaced by a look of wonder and amazement. He gently traced the curve of her cheekbone with the backs of his fingers and trailed his other hand down the curve of her neck. She placed a kiss on the head of his cock before dipping her head back down to trace her tongue along the underside of him and lick away the pre-cum oozing from the head. _“No te dejaré nunca,”_ she murmured against him, eyes still locked on his. _“Si me quieres, soy tuyo.”_ (I won’t ever leave you. If you want me, I'm yours.)

Teresa swirled her tongue around the head of Ivar’s cock one last time before taking him in her mouth. His eyes clamped shut as his head fell back against the bed, fingers winding through her hair and hips arching up off the bed. She stroked and she sucked him for only a moment before Ivar’s insistent hands in her hair brought her back up. 

“Come here. Come here, I need you,” he gasped desperately. His arms urged her back up his body until she was once agains straddling his hips and a hand on the back of her neck brought her lips back to his for a hard, demanding kiss. Teresa ground her hips down onto Ivar’s cock, gasping at the feeling of him sliding through her lips, and clutched at his shoulders as a little shiver ran through her.

“Ungh…Do you like that, Ivar? Does that feel good?” she asked, punctuating each question with a grind of her hips. “Can you feel how wet you made me? How fucking ready I am for you?”

“God yes,” he gasped, hips jerking up in response, seeking her entrance. “You. Feel. So. Fucking. Good.” 

“Oh please, Ivar. I need- I need you inside me!” she panted against his mouth. She felt Ivar’s hand reach down between their bodies to line himself up with her entrance, the other sliding down to grab her hip. The press of him against her entrance was a sweet burn and she arched her back and moaned as she took him deeper and deeper until he was sheathed all the way inside her. “Yeeesss,” she hissed out through clenched teeth. Neither of them moved for a moment, Ivar clutching her hips with spasming fingers and Teresa shivering above him as her body adjusted to the feeling of his cock inside her. 

“You’re so beautiful when you look like that,” Ivar murmured from beneath her. 

Teresa smiled and looked down at him through her lashes. All traces of doubt or fear in his eyes were gone, replaced with a kind of blissed-out desire that made her walls clench around him. She took one of his hands from her hip and brought it up to her breast, starting to rock her hips against his, and Ivar groaned at the feel of her, kneading her tender flesh and pinching her nipple. Teresa ran her hands down his arms and across his shoulders, reveling in the feel of his muscles beneath her fingers and starting to rock her hips faster and faster. Ivar sat up to kiss her again, tongues dancing and sliding together, before skimming his lips down the curve of her neck stopping to feast on her breaths. 

Both of them knew that they weren't going to last long. Teresa had spent so much time worshipping his body, reveling in the feeling of finally getting to touch him - _all of him_ \- that she’d been halfway gone as she slid down his cock and Ivar had been hard as a rock before she’d even gotten his pants all the way off. So as they sweated and groaned and moved together, Ivar looked up at her desperately, and Teresa felt his hand slide between their bodies until his thumb found her clit. 

“I’m not going to last,” he panted, thumb drawing firm little circles around her clit as he thrust up into her. “Come for me Teresa, darling please come for me!” 

Teresa could feel herself trembling on top of Ivar as she rode him, little shivers coming from deep in her core getting stronger and stronger. “Oh yes, Ivar, just like that! Yes! Don’t stop! I'm so close, I’m -”

Her voice broke as her orgasm exploded over her and her whole body seized up. She clutched Ivar’s head to her chest, threw her head back and cried out to the empty apartment around them. Little shocks and spasms tore through her body and dimly she was aware of Ivar’s roar beneath her as he found his own release, the clenching of her walls enough to bring him along with her. 

As soon as they could both move again, Ivar wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him as he lay back on the bed, stroking her back as they both tried to get their breath back. She nuzzled her face into his neck and kissed the underside of his jaw as he pushed her sweaty hair out of her face and planted a kiss on her forehead. His fingers were drawing swirling patterns up and down her spine that were halfway to lulling her to sleep when he spoke. 

“ _Tu voz es tan hermosa cuando dices esas cosas mi querida_.” (Your voice is so beautiful when you say those things my darling.)

Teresa’s eyes flew open in shock. _“Oh fuck.”_


End file.
